


[podfic] the instinct to your charm

by reena_jenkins, Sorrel



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship, Pack Bonding, Pining, Podfic, Romance, extremely handwaved science, past unrequited caine/stinger, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrel/pseuds/Sorrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"How does someone go from tracking an unknown target to diving to certain death through an impassible hurricane in order to save them? Maybe it goes a bit like this: a few death-defying feats of bravery, a fair bit of flirtation, a whole boatload of social awkwardness, a generous spoonful of sexual attraction. Mix with jokes, touching, taking care of each other, and trust. Season liberally with the spice of the forbidden and some good old-fashioned hormones, and add just a dash of where have you been all my life. Maybe it's not a recipe for true love- but what a way to start.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Or: Caine Wise, from first rescue to last."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the instinct to your charm

  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) **reena_jenkins**    
 ****

**Warnings:** During Canon, Pack Bonding, Romance, Friendship, past unrequited caine/stinger, pining, so much pining, Families of Choice, extremely handwaved science

**Length:**  03:57:59  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as a zipped mp3 file [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/the%20instinct%20to%20your%20charm.zip) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
